(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a trip plan sharing and matching method, in particular to a method capable of sharing the trip plan of a mobile device to a vehicle mounted device in order to allow the mobile device to set the destination inside or outside the vehicle and to automatically transmit the set destination datum to the matched vehicle mounted device and then enable the navigation function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the vehicle mounted audio, the function of the vehicle mounted audio becomes more and more powerful. At the beginning, the vehicle mounted audio can only serve as an audio receiver. After a period of time, the vehicle mounted audio further provides a cassette player. Next, the vehicle mounted audio further provides a CD player. Now, the vehicle mounted audio further provides a DVD player. With the advance of the technology, the vehicle mounted audio already has the navigation function and Bluetooth, etc. In general, common navigation devices can only allow users to set the destination on the vehicle to execute the navigation function.
There are many embodiments about setting the destinations for the navigation function, which have already disclosed by many public patent applications, such as Taiwan application patent number TW 201407134, TW 200912360, TW 201017120, TW I404919, TW 200622071, TW 200944755, TW 200910182, TW I393860, TW I355606, TW I297395 and TW I306347.
Although these public patent applications already disclosed the technical contents of editing data (destinations) via the Internet and transmitting the data to the navigation device via E-mails and mobile devices, these public patent applications still have some problems to be overcome. For example, the user has to actively confirm the sent messages and the vehicle mounted device cannot automatically share the trip plan of the user's mobile device, such as TW 201407134, which discloses a destination plan method (as shown in FIG. 1); the method comprises: (a) editing a destination and transmitting files; (b) receiving the files by using an electronic device and a navigation device; (c) using the destination files. Although the method can provide convenient input interface of the vehicle mounted device, but it cannot share the trip plan of the mobile device to the vehicle mounted device.